


Amanecer

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: jeuxatrois, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, New Year
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque la lluvia interrumpió la tradición anual, Fuji considera hacer lo que siempre acostumbra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanecer

Tezuka prefiere escalar una montaña y ver el primer amanecer del año y aunque Echizen se queja y siempre habla de querer quedarse en casa y dormir bien arropado, Fuji sabe que le agrada.

A Fuji también y por eso conserva todas las fotos que ha tomado en esa costumbre anual de los tres como un tesoro y este año, en que una lluvia torrencial dañó los planes, lamenta no poder tomar otra este primero de enero.

Al menos ningún partido de exhibición hizo que alguno de ellos estuviese en otro lugar del mundo, como hace dos años, y eso basta para que sonría con sinceridad al tiempo que se acomoda mejor en las cobijas, teniendo cuidado de no mover a Echizen para no despertar a Karupin con ello, mientras aguardan a que Tezuka regrese.

Es una sorpresa que Echizen no se haya quedado dormido, pues a pesar de que éste año no se ha quejado, desde antes de la media noche ha estado restregando sus ojos e intentando ocultar sus bostezos.

Fuji mismo no está seguro de por cuánto tiempo logrará estar despierto y extraña el viento frío que se siente según se escala más alto y que hace que todos sus sentidos estén alerta.

Fue por eso que Tezuka se levantó, en primer lugar.

No sólo porque él también necesitaba algo para vencer la somnolencia y moverse podría espabilarlo, sino también para traer algo que los ayudara a todos.

Cuando Tezuka regresa con una bandeja y tres bebidas humeantes en ella, Echizen alza su cabeza tan velozmente que el movimiento causa que Karupin abra sus ojos por un momento antes de reacomodarse en el regazo de su amo.

Echizen se ve culpable, Fuji ríe con suavidad y los labios de Tezuka también se curvan por un segundo, aun cuando su semblante recupera la seriedad cuando les entrega a cada uno una bebida.

Para Echizen es cocoa, dulce y con pequeños malvaviscos; para él una bebida herbal de frutos rojos a la que se ha aficionado recientemente y Tezuka hizo para sí mismo un café, cuyo olor llena la habitación, sin nada adicional para disfrazar su sabor original.

Fuji sostiene la bebida de Tezuka mientras él vuelve a la cama, debajo de las cobijas extras que sacaron para el invierno.

Esto es mejor que estar cada uno en un lado del kotatsu, piensa Fuji una vez los tres quedan acurrucados y Karupin protesta con un maullido por el nuevo movimiento antes de volver a sus sueños.

Quizás intentar seguir despiertos no tiene sentido, pues es poco probable que el cielo se despeje e incluso es posible que no deje de llover en muchas horas, pero ya es una tradición para ellos.

Y este año no verán un amanecer desde una cúspide, pero están juntos y Fuji considera tomar una foto de la lluvia contra la ventana que pueden ver desde la cama cuando la hora adecuada llegue.

Porque aunque el resultado no sea el sol coloreando lentamente un cielo decorado por unas pocas nubes, seguirá siendo especial para él.


End file.
